De un Momento a otro ya no estaba en ese Lugar
by SugiSugi
Summary: Historia ubicada despues del libro 2 :3 Las cosas pueden cambiar en menos de un segundo, todo podria ir mejor. Makorra, en algun momento, no al principio, pero en algun momento pasara ok!
1. Presentimientos

Mi mundo cambio completamente. Ahora…siento que me falta algo, digo, no es que no sea feliz con lo que tengo, pero…algo anda mal. La primera vez que tuve esta sensación fue a los 9 años, recuerdo que fui al bosque, necesitaba escapar de toda esa presión, ser el Avatar no es fácil.

Hablando de eso, hace un par de días cambie drásticamente al mundo, ahora por donde sea que vaya puede ver pequeños espíritus volando por los aires. No sé si hice lo correcto, no, estoy segura de que no hice lo correcto. Solo a alguien como yo se le podría ocurrir, las personas no van a cambiar, si un espíritu se mete en su camino no retrocederán. Aunque, a veces desearía que en algún momento la gente dejara de ser tan egoísta, tal vez de ese modo las guerras terminarían.

Llevo demasiado tiempo echada en mi cama y me está empezando a doler la cabeza, así que hice lo que hice cuando tenía 9 años, y lo que hago cada vez que me siento de este modo, ir al bosque. No eh estado en el bosque de ciudad Republica desde que Tarloq me secuestro, incluso entonces, me quede inconsciente al golpearme la cabeza con un árbol. Ojala hubiera algún modo de aparecerme en el bosque sin tener que caminar hasta ahí, podría ir con Naga, pero hoy no.

Me levente adolorida y me puse mis botas, iba a ser un largo viaje, pero valdría la pena. Camine medio zombie hasta llegar a una orilla en la isla donde vivo ahora, odio este mar, siento que le falta vida. Me pare por un rato sobre la arena, tenía la extraña sensación de que no vería este lugar en mucho tiempo, pero eso no podría pasar, nada podría pasar ahora. Eso sería una mala jugada del destino, digo, acabo de luchar contra un espíritu malvado y cambie al mundo drásticamente, y termine con Mako.

Creo que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, nuestra relación no funcionaba, no funcionábamos juntos. Pero está bien, no es como si el mundo se acabara. Decidí que meterme al agua y nadar sería la mejor forma de atravesar la isla, solo porque no quería ver a nadie, solo quería llegar al bosque, por alguna extraña razón. Nade de la misma manera en que atravesé la isla, como zombie.

Llegue a la arena de pro control, y me seque, ahora, solo quedaba caminar. Ojala pudiera correr sin que la gente me mirara como rara, no quiero ver a nadie ahora, pero no hay otro camino. Después de llevar como media hora caminando llegue a una parte en la que podría correr sin sentirme rara, así que solo corrí. Amo sentir el aire en mi rostro, y amo correr, ojala pudiera correr y nunca llegar a ningún lado, correr en el bosque.

Deje de correr, había llegado, el bosque, lleno de nieve, me gusta la nieve. Me adentre más, como si estuviera buscando algo, en el camino vi algunos pequeños espíritus, así que trate de no pisar ninguno. Solo camine y camine, podría decir que camine por horas, porque así se sentía. Hasta que…

De un Momento a Otro ya no estaba en ese lugar.


	2. Nuevos Comienzos

El suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y sentí como mi piel ardía en fuego, extrañamente no me queme. Un segundo después me estrelle contra una superficie de metal y luego me golpee la cabeza. El golpe me aturdió, me quede un rato en el piso mientras trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba, caer de la nada sobre el frio metal no es algo que pase normalmente. Levante mi cabeza para ver mejor donde me encontraba.

Era un cilindro de metal, lo suficientemente grande como para que yo me echara en el suelo; las paredes eran también de metal, igual que el techo, no sé de qué parte se supone que debe entrar el oxígeno. Me pare algo adolorida, esa caída fue algo fea, el techo era como una cabeza y media más alto que yo, y había unas ranuras que no lograba ver bien de las que salía la única luz que iluminaba el cilindro.

Me sentía rara, algo era diferente, para empezar, conociéndome bien ya habría estado golpeando el metal como psicópata. De pronto una parte del cilindro comenzó a abrirse, dejándome ver a un chico. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, y los ojos de un extraño marrón amarilloso, esos ojos le quedaban muy bien. Vestía una camiseta blanco y unos jeans oscuros, parecía estar examinándome, pero yo no hacía nada, solo lo miraba.

Era un sentimiento raro, sabía que ese era el lugar donde debía estar. El solo seguía mirándome, ¿que se supone que debía hacer? Lo único que me separaba del chico extraño era vidrio, avance un poco, el me miro a los ojos y con una expresión divertida. Seguía sin entender, así que me quede ahí. El inclino su cabeza, no sabía que trataba de decirme, tal vez trataba de hacerme un gesto para que avanzara, así que lo hice.

Primero di un paso, el asintió con su cabeza medio sonriendo, avance otro paso más, y de ahí solo el vidrio me separaba de él. Puso su mano sobre el vidrio y luego la saco, lo mire como pidiendo una explicación, pero él seguía mirándome de esa forma.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte. No me respondió- ¿Qué? – le pregunte de nuevo. Volvió a poner su mano en el vidrio, y luego la retiro. No entendía lo que trataba de decirme, levante mi mano, el asintió, y luego la puse sobre le vidrio. El vidrio desapareció.

-Crei que tardarías menos – dijo el, su voz era reconfortante.

-Ah? – dije, este sentimiento no era nuevo. Recuerdo esto.

-Tranquila…ya aprenderás – dije y me ofreció su mano para que la tomara – Ven –lo hice , y avance. Frente a mí se alzaba un cielo celeste, con muy pocas nubes. Nos encontrábamos en un salón grande, el piso era de metal, y lo único que había era el cilindro del que Salí y una mesa con 2 sillas a un costado, y claro, una puerta. Al otro lado solo había un cristal que nos separaba del precipicio, al parecer nos encontrábamos en un edificio alto, muy alto.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunte, el solto mi mano y una señal para que me sentara en una silla.

-¿Que no es obvio?- dijo con esa misma expresión divertida. No recuerdo haber estado en este lugar antes, solo recuerdo la sensación de protección, y de hogar, como si estuviera en casa…en casa.

-Estoy en casa – dije después de pensarlo unos segundo. El me respondió con una sonrisa. Estoy en casa…no recuerdo haber estado en casa antes, no lo recuerdo a él. – ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunte, no quiero irme, quiero salir de este edificio, quiero saber cómo es mi casa.

-¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?- me pregunto el, hacerme esa clase de preguntas no eran las cosas que se suelen decir cuando conoces a alguien.

-Porque…este es mi hogar – dije, no sabía de donde rayos estaba sacando eso, solo decía lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto, siguiendo la extraña conversación de preguntas y respuestas.

-No sé, solo…lo siento, no me quiero ir – dije, la yo que hablaba era distinta a la yo que conocía, esta yo sentía diferente, esta yo veía las cosas de una forma en las que jamás las hubiera visto antes.

-No te iras – dijo.

-¿No? – pregunte incrédula, tal vez esto solo era un sueño, tal vez esto no era verdad.

-No, te quedaras por ahora.- Al ver que yo no le creía volvía a hablar – Descuida, aquí la gente no acostumbra mentir. – Y en ese instante lo supe, me quedaría en ese lugar por más tiempo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte, quería dejar de decir cosas un poco sin sentido y entablar una conversación normal.

-Soy Sam – dijo, esto estaba comenzando a volverse un poco más normal. – No tienes que decirme tu nombre, sabes, aquí acostumbramos a tomar un nuevo nombre, aquí puedes ser la persona que tú quieras. – La idea de ser una nueva persona me emociono, toda mi vida fui el Avatar, ahora quiero ser yo, aunque todavía no sé quién soy en realidad.

-No sé cómo quisiera llamarme – dije, no tenía un nombre en mente ahora.

-Elegiré por ti – dijo, bueno al menos la responsabilidad no recaerá en mí – que tal…Leave.

-¿Por qué? – Me gustaba el nombre, pero quería que fuera algo especial.

-Por qué caíste en el bosque, además, se te enredo esto en el pelo – dijo sacándome una hoja anaranjada del cabello.

-Es un nombre un poco largo

-Podrías escribirlo solo como… Liv, se lee igual

- Me gusta Liv – dije, con una especie de sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Te queda bien Liv – dijo él. – Ahora, deberías saber algunas cosas – Llego la parte de saber que rayos me paso. – Primero, ten esto- dijo, y me dio un aparato rectangular, como del tamaño de mi mano, con una pantalla negra. – Así sabrás que tanto progresas – luego tan solo puso su dedo en la pantalla y dejo de ser negra para que apareciera mi nombre con mis datos, misteriosamente correctos, pero había uno que no conocía, nivel.

-¿Qué es eso? – dije señalando la barrita que decía nivel, arriba tenía un cuatro y la barrita estaba llena solo hasta poco menos de la mitad.

-Bueno, es más difícil explicarlo, normalmente lo aprendemos desde pequeños, pero tú eres diferente- ser diferente es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, al ver mi expresión dijo – No eres de esa clase de diferente, la verdad, eres como la mitad de las personas aquí, tan solo eres diferente a mí – Ser de la mitad no estaba tan mal. – Acabo de decidir que te dejare tu educación a la suerte, y aprenderás todo como lo aprende alguien como yo.

-¿Disculpa? – La parte de dejar mi educación a la suerte me sonó un poco rara.

-No tardaras mucho, después de todo, comenzaste en cuatro, ese es un gran logro. – Me quedaba mucho por delante, esto se pondría mejor. – Tengo que llevarte a tu humilde morada, tendras que seguirme sin preguntar mucho.

.

.

.

-¿Humilde Morada? – dije volteando para ver a Sam que estaba parado detrás de mí – Esto parece más bien una mansión – Resulta que mi humilde morada podría ser considerada más bien un mini bosque, solo que sin tantos arboles alrededor, más bien como una casa enorme en un prado aún más grande rodeado de árboles que separan el terreno de lo que hay más atrás.

-Bueno…al menos podrás hacer fiestas descontroladas cuando quieras y no tendrás que conseguir un lugar – dijo poniéndose a mi costado. – Hay más del otro lado – Genial, más espacio para mis fiestas descontroladas.

-¿Tengo piscina? – dije porque fue lo primero en lo que pensé, Sam rio.

-Sí, ¿qué clase de mansión no tiene piscina? – Al menos podre nadar cuando quiera.

-Solo se me ocurrió preguntar- Para llegar hasta mi nueva casa Sam me llevo en algo que dijo que se llamaba auto por la ciudad, hasta llegar a una carretera al lado de la playa. Esta playa es diferente, casi no hay olas y la arena es blanca, tampoco había mucha gente amontonándose en las orillas, solo unas cuantas personas. Doblo a un lado y subió por unos acantilados hasta una zona residencial muy bonita, con casas d pisos y jardines grandes. De ahí llegamos a mi mansión, acostumbrarme a la idea de una mansión sería difícil.

- Por cierto, también tienes un gimnasio de última generación en el que entrenaras por lo menos 4 horas al día, así que disfrutar de tu mansión será tu recompensa si progresas.

-¿Por qué entrenar?, sabes, entrene por casi toda mi vida – El me miro con su típica expresión divertida.

-En el entrenamiento que tuviste toda tu vida lograste un cuatro, en 3 meses podrías doblar ese número. – Lo mire como incrédula, esto se pondría divertido.

-¿Y en qué nivel estas tú? si se puede saber – El me miro por unos segundos

- Veintiséis- Seis veces y media más que yo, ya quería probar que clase de entrenamiento era este.

- ¿Y cuando empezamos? – pregunte ansiosa

-Eso tomara tiempo, hay mucho que debes aprender, y tienes que conseguir una personalidad – Conseguir una personalidad no sonaba como algo difícil. – Ya sabes, aquí puedes ser la persona que quieras.


	3. 3 meses despues

3 meses después

.

.

.

El sonido de un pájaro me despertó, abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba dormido cómodamente en mi cama. No recuerdo a qué hora exactamente me fui a dormir, tengo hambre. Tome una ducha y me puse unos jeans negros rasgados con unas converse azules y una camiseta corriente, algo muy típico de mí. Abrí las cortinas de mi cuarto y Salí a respirar un poco de aire de mañana, bueno, no tan de mañana, debían ser las 9 o 10. Tendí mi cama y arregle mi habitación para que se viera tan bonita como debería estar siempre.

Salí de mi habitación dispuesta a comer lo que fuera que encontrara en mi camino, lo que encontré en mi camino no fue exactamente algo que quisiera comer. Me acerque lentamente a mi pequeño rincón para descansar que construí un día, entre los sillones puf y las almohadas se encontraba mi mejor amigo, y probablemente la persona con la que pasaba más horas al día. Me agache cerca de el para examinarlo, estado, dormido.

-Max – dije moviéndolo un poco. A lo que su respuesta fue lanzarme una almohada en la cara. – ¡Max! – grite con más intensidad, volvía a tirarme una almohada, esta vez más fuerte, lo que provocó que cayera al piso.

-Me rindo – dije acomodándome a su lado.

-Gane – dijo con tono victorioso y adormilado. – De nuevo.

-Ja ja – dije sarcásticamente.

FlashBack:

Salí a observar el pintoresco vecindario mientras Sam tenía algo más importante que hacer, comprar comida para Aslan, el perro que me regalo hace un par de días. Lo adoro, su pero el dorado, y extrañamente le encanta nadar. Hoy decidí salir con el perro a algún lado, nuestra relación todavía no está muy consolidada.

-¿Te parezco una buena dueña? – le pregunte a Aslan, este perro era diferente a cualquier animal que jama saya visto. Sam me enseño que puedo comunicarme con cualquier ser vivo solo controlando la energía en mi interior. Por cierto, en este lugar cualquiera puede controlar los elementos a su disposición, soy como todos.

Aslan dejo de caminar a mi costado y me miro. De alguna manera lo puedo sentir, siento el ritmo de su respiración, siento cuando está feliz, cuando tiene miedo, como si a veces pudiéramos conectarnos, aunque nos conocemos por tan solo algunos días. No es como con Blaze, mi caballo, a él lo siento como parte de mí, puedo entenderlo fácilmente, es raro decirlo, pero se parece mucho a mí. Descubrí que correr por el prado de mi casa con Blaze es muy divertido, ayer Aslan intento imitar y subió encima de Blaze, tuve que bajarlo yo misma, aunque todavía es un cachorro pesa mucho.

De alguna manera Aslan entendió lo que quise decirle y siguió caminando, sonreí, esto no sería tan difícil como pensé. Del otro lado de la calle había un chico chico moviendo una piscina inflable, su cabello era negro y algo rizado, llevaba puesta una camiseta de esas que los chicos acostumbran usar aquí, con una chaqueta negra encima, y jeans. Aslan me miro.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte poniéndome a su altura, inmediatamente supe lo que quería decir. – No te alejes.- Dije eh inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección al parque que está a 3 casas de distancia, luego iría por él. Después de mis primeros días de entrenamiento, estaba cansada. Sam me dibujo una especie de tatuajes en los brazos, que sirven para mejorar mis habilidades, una vez que los utilizas desaparecen.

Camine en dirección al parque pasando justo al lado del chico que movía la piscina inflable, de hecho, en ese instante, soltó la piscina inflable dejando debajo.

-Auch!- grite por la caída.

-Lo siento – dijo sacándome la piscina de encima – lo siento no te vi. – Me ofreció su mano para levantarme, sus ojos eran marrones chocolate.

-No importa – dije, por algo del destino que nunca supe comenzamos a hablar.

-Soy Max - dijo mientras caminaba a mi costado, dejando olvidada su piscina en medio del pavimento. – No te eh visto por aquí.

-No…yo…vivo aquí hace poco tiempo – Hace 4 días para ser exactos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – La gente aquí es muy sociable, no estoy acostumbrada a eso

-Liv – dije, sin para de caminar con él a mi lado.

-¿Eres Fallen? –me preguntó, supongo que sería por las marcas tatuajes que llevaba en el brazo. Resulta que fallen se les llama a los que como yo nos caemos, literalmente.

-Si – dije, no soy muy buena con esto de conocer personas

-También yo – Bien, al menos alguien que me entiende. - Toda mi familia lo es– Seguí caminando, el siguió caminando a mi lado.

-¿No se supone que eso es imposible?- los fallen no nacen de otros fallen, un bebe de fallen se convierte en un Borned.

-Tampoco sé cómo paso – dijo el sin dejar de seguirme, y nunca dejo de seguirme.

Fin de FlashBack XD

Me quite el sillón de la cabeza y me acomode al costado de Max, el hambre que tenía no era mayor que la flojera, pero si la responsabilidad de tener que ir a comprar ropa urgente. Extrañamente me obsesione recientemente con la ropa, descubrí que me obsesiono muy rápido.

-Max – dije sin moverme

-¿Qué? – respondió el acomodándose entre las almohadas del suelo.

-¿Por qué estás en mi casa? – Él se movió y se puso en la misma posición que yo, mirando hacia el techo.

-Bueno…ayer, sabes que vivo algo lejos…

-Y decidiste dormir en mi piso entre los cojines…pudiste decirme

-Me dio demasiado sueño como para llegar a tu habitación

-Está a 5 metros

-5 metros muy largos –Más que un amigo podría considerarlo como un hermano sobreprotector que considera que es el único que puede aplastarme con objetos contundentes. Nunca tuve hermanos, no biológicos.

-Tengo hambre

-Ve a comer

-No quiero comer sola

-Come con Aslan –tome una almohada del piso, esta vez con más furia y la estrelle contra su adormilado rostro.

-Au

-Sera mejor que te haya dolido mucho…hoy tengo prueba final.

-No me olvidaría de algo como eso – dijo por fin abriendo los ojos.

-A si? En qué nivel estoy? – Como supuse se demoró en responder. – Ja – dije ganadora

-9 – dijo después de como 30 segundos

-Pfff…eso era demasiado obvio

- Seguro tu no recuerdas en qué nivel estoy – dijo, ahora más despierto que antes.

-16

-Demasiado obvio, creo que mi prueba fue hace una semana.

-Eso no cambia las circunstancias, hoy cambio a 10 – Cada 5 niveles tenemos una prueba diferente, no tuve la primera porque era demasiado nueva como para eso, así que esta será la primera.

-Deberías comer – dijo Max poniéndose de pie. – Iré afuera, necesito caminar algo después de haber dormido en tu frio piso.

Me puse de pie y baje las escaleras rápidamente, el hambre cada vez era más grande. Mientras Max "tomaba aire" me decidí a cocinar un desayuno comestible, soy mala cocinando. Saque una botella de yogurt del refri y ordene varias cajas de cereales. Aquí no tienes que ir a la tienda para conseguir cosas, es uno de los avances de la tecnología más útiles, ya que los otros no son tan buenos.

Mi definición de cocinar un desayuno es mezcla cosas ricas y comerlas, tengo que dar mi prueba a la 1, faltan 2 horas, suficiente tiempo. No acostumbro quedarme dormida hasta estas horas de la mañana, pero ayer Max me hizo ver toda la saga de Harry Potter, porque según él, quería aprender algunos hechizos básicos.

Olvidé mencionarlo, aquí las personas son capaces de desarrollar habilidades ajenas a su naturaleza, pero somos más débiles contra los ataques de demonios. Lo que en mi dimensión llamábamos espíritus, aquí se conoce como demonio, seres de oscuridad que se alimentan de seres de energía, como nosotros. Los normales son casi inmunes a sus ataques, a nosotros, pueden quitarnos toda la energía hasta matarnos.

Sobre todo a los Fallen, que son como más puros de energía, ya que desarrollamos habilidades desde cero. Hace 1 mes practique con unos demonios pequeños, recuerdo que me desmaye 3 veces hasta dominar la técnica de cómo no dejar llevarme por mis instintos naturales y atacar correctamente. No digo que domino muy bien esa técnica, pero hace poco enfrente a un demonio mayor exitosamente. Todavía no sé cómo aparecerme en otro lugar como hace Sam, Max lo hace a veces, no lo quiere aceptar pero le resulta difícil. Eso lo aprenderé 5 niveles más tarde.

Max y Sam no son los únicos amigos que tengo, un día mientras paseaba a Aslan se apareció Max y de alguna manera termine en la casa de una chica muy agradable llamada Francesca. Fran ama a Aslan, así que siempre me acompaña a pasearlo. Es bueno tener una amiga, hay más personas en este vecindario pero nombrarlos a todos y la historia de cómo los conocí por Max seria cansado.

Termine mi desayune exitosamente en 10 minutos, así que decidí salir afuera para vigilar que Sam no haya intentado sacar a Aslan de la piscina, una vez lo intente, termine mojada. Sin Embargo cuando salí afuera él estaba sentado a un costado de la pared. Me senté a su lado.

-Que buena forma de "tomar aire" – dije mirando a donde quiera que él estaba mirando.

-Quisiera ser un lobo – dijo él. Con su tono nostálgico, ese tono nostálgico nunca representaba nostalgia verdadera.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, puedes ser todo lo que quieras ser – Era verdad, lo comprobé, un día sin querer queriendo me salió cola mientras nadaba, en el mar. Yo solo quería resistir más tiempo y poder bucear mejor, fue muy doloroso. Estuve un día entero en cama.

-Menfis no es el lugar más apropiado como para ser un lobo – Así se llama la isla continente donde vivimos, todas tienen nombre raros.

-Podrías ir a Anubis, ya sabes, el mejor lugar donde pasar la navidad. – En Anubis siempre hay nieve, mientras en Menfis el solcito sale feliz todos los días.

-No…no ahora, ya sabes, ahora es algo peligroso – Algunos demonios pasaron las protecciones de algún modo, eh escuchado que en algunas dimensiones los nuestros están en guerra.

-Ah…- La idea de una guerra no me anima mucho, sobre todo, ya que mi dimensión está repleta de demonios.

El sur de Anubis está empezando a evacuar. – No dije nada, es cierto, nadie habla mucho sobre ellos, pero lo más probable es que en unos meses nosotros también tengamos que irnos.

-Y eh escuchado que en el Norte de Menfis algunos están empezando a irse – En ese momento me puse de pie.

-Sabes que no importa lo que pase no me iré así que tendrán que noquearme y llevarme en contra de mi voluntad – Él se puso de pie y me miro con esa mirada aterradora de "sabes que lo que haces estas mal".

-Tendrás que irte, y sabes que Sam si te secuestraria, y luego te dejaría bajo mi responsabilidad- Sam es la persona responsable de mí, me refiero a algo así como un tutor, me enseño todo lo que se.

-¿Qué hay de Aslan? – Jamás me atrevería a dejar a mi perro en otro lugar.

-Te lo llevaras, también a Blaze – Estas discusiones estaban empezando a volverse un habito.

-No me iré – dije con un hilo de voz – No quiero. – El siguió poniéndome esa mirada aterradora y que me hace sentir culpable.

-No seré yo la persona que te obligue.- dijo, y camino hacia la puerta a través de mi sala. Lo seguí, no planeaba.

-Hey – tome su mano antes de que se fuera – ¿No me llevaras al centro?

-Debes aprender a caminar sola, no es como si tuvieras 8 años – dijo, ahora con su tono burlón.

-Sabes que es importante, además, quiero nadar antes de mi prueba. La playa no esta tan lejos, al menos acompáñame hasta ahí.

-Puedes llamar a Fran, ella ama a Aslan – Fran es una chica de esas a las que les gustan los animales y peluches, y todas esas cosas lindos. Descubrí que soy más bien lo contrario, digo, me gustan los animales, ya amo el helado de fresa, pero últimamente me visto con más negro de lo normal.

-Fran entrena hasta las 2, pero, si quieres puedo ir sola para probar mi independencia – dije.

-Independencia que no existe – dijo el, sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en la calle que lleva al vecindario, que está a pocos metros del mar.

-No ire, pensándolo bien, necesito concentrarme para esta prueba. Mi primera prueba – dije toda nostálgica.

.

.

.

Al final Max no me dejo ir sola, siempre para. Así que nos encontrábamos en la central de entrenamiento, es un oficio grande, de 6 pisos, el último es una cafetería. En el primero solo están los lockers y las salas donde se hacen todos esos procesos para configurar el entrenamiento. Al entrar cogí el bolso que siempre guardo en mi locker, con mi ropa de entrenamiento, que son unos shorts negro, y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, también negra, y después de eso un cinturón para poner muchas armas, y un cuchillo especial con el que me hago marcas especiales.

Max fue a la cafetería, no supe cómo, pero solo faltaban 20 minutos, estaba nerviosa. Todo lo que son pruebas es en el piso 5, y los de abajo son solo para entrenar. Paso muchas horas de la semana aquí, entrenando, aprendiendo. No digo que se mucho, pero antes era una ignorante, no sabía cómo controlar mi propia energía para poder desarrollar mis demás habilidades. Dependía de mis manos para controlar los elementos, ahora solo dependo de mis ojos. Sam dice que algún día solo necesitare concentrarme en la energía para hacer cualquier cosa que quiera.

No sé lo que hare en mi prueba, las pruebas son asignadas al azar, no, más bien, el sistema identifica cuáles son tus debilidades y tus fuertes y los combina en una prueba de aptitud que puede durar de 1 a 48 horas, dependiendo de qué tipo de prueba sea la que necesites.

Solo 15 minutos, vi a Sam acercándose a mí, luego se sentó a mi lado mientras tomaba su juguito de cajita.

-Lo harás bien – dijo.

-Eso no lo sabes, es mi primera prueba, el sistema podría ser muy exigente. – Estaba muy nerviosa, bastante nerviosa, sé que nadie puede reprobar esta prueba, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar. No sé qué es lo peor que me podría pasar, ese el problema, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Todo estará bien, tu solo quédate sentadita a mi lado hasta que se active la aplicación. – Tengo una aplicación especial en mi celular, la aplicación está prácticamente conectada a nosotros, a través de ella sabré cuando uno de los cuartos donde se dan las pruebas esté listo con toda la información de mi progreso, a estas alturas mi prueba ya estará lista. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

- Tu haz tenido la prueba 3 veces – le dije, eso ya debería ser más fácil.

-Siempre son diferentes, así que no se puede tener experiencia en eso. – Sam me hablo de eso, casi con las mismas palabras, pero con todo sabio de Sam, no ese relajado de Max. – Ne tengas miedo.

-Le temo a los demonios, el sistema podría enviarme a una sopa de demonios para matar a cuantos pueda.

-No tendrías por qué temerles, ellos no pueden vencerte. Siempre queda la opción de quemarlos.

-No creo que se dejen, pero gracias por la sugerencia – 5 minutos. – Prométeme que iremos por helado después de esto.

-No creo que el helado sea la solución a tus problemas- El helado es mi obsesión – Pero iré de todos modos, tengo hambre, tal vez no dure mucho.

-Eso espero – dije, y me puse de pie. – Ya es hora.

-Te veré desde aquí – dijo el sin dejar de tomar su juguito.

- De hecho, prefiero que te quedes ahí.

-Eso es lo que dije

-Sí, pero no lo ibas a hacer – dije caminando hasta el cuarto que mi aplicación me asigno, gire para asegurarme de que Max no se haya levantado. Puse mi mano en el identificador que había en la pared y se abrieron las puertas. Aquí empezaba mi primera prueba. Camine hasta el centro, preparándome para lo peor. Hasta que como la apareci aquí, mi piel ardio en fuego.

Ya no estaba en casa.


	4. Encierro

Mi caída fue fuerte, me estrelle contra el suelo rasposo y di varias vueltas. Me raspe las rodillas y los codos. Esto es lo peor que me podría haber pasado, caer es mi dimensión. La reconocí con solo respirar el aire, lleno de humo y de humedad. Antes no lo notaba, pero se puede sentir el agua en el aire. Me senté en el pavimento y examine el lugar donde me encontraba, ciudad republica estaba demasiado oscura, sin contar el factor de que era de noche. Revise mi teléfono, según el eran las 8:43 pm, demasiado temprano para que la calle este desierta.

Me cure las heridas con una marca rápida, ahora en mis piernas y brazos habían tatuajes medio transparentes ya que estaban empezando a surtir efecto. Me puse de pie, con las heridas todavía doliéndome, debí usar pantalón, hace frio. Revise la fecha en mi teléfono al ver un anuncio en la calle que me pareció ser muy antiguo, solo había pasado un mes. Podemos controlar el tiempo a nuestra disposición, yo nunca lo había hecho. Al instante me puse otras 3 marcas más para protegerme de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Estaba empezando a asustarme, camine bastante en la fría noche y no había nadie. Esto no es normal, fui a un parque cercano en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la zona comercial. Nadie, por ningún lado. En ese instante sentí los escalofríos y ese extraño sentimiento en el corazón, un demonio.

Gire lentamente, Sam me enseño como no atraerlos; primero y que solo un idiota haría, no intentar ninguna clase de movimiento brusco si él no te ataca primero; segundo, no tener miedo. Lo segundo era algo que nunca pude hacer, el miedo estaba en mí. Cuando voltee completamente vi a un pequeño destellito de luz verde transparente flotando por ahí. A unos 5 metros de mí.

Empezó a acercase a mí, con su apariencia inocente, así son los bebes. Pero en cualquier momento pueden convertirse en monstruos letales. Retrocedí un paso, tal vez demasiado rápido, pero no dejo de seguirme. Lentamente saque un cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón, pero sin darme cuenta, el demonio ya sabía lo que era.

Empecé a correr por las oscuras calles, estaba siguiéndome, pero ahora estaba hecha una fiera. No supe en que momento llegue a un callejón sin salida. El demonio estaba a solo unos 3 metros de mí, me abalancé contra el hundiendo mi cuchillo en lo que debía ser su hombro. Ahora era un monstruo de casi mi altura, estaba empezando a sentirme débil, más de lo normal. Hundí mi cuchillo de nuevo en su corazón, se retorció y estiro muchas veces en el piso. Hasta que puse mi mano frente a la criatura, y entonces salió una llamarada mitad naranja mitad azul de ella.

La criatura desapareció, mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, me senté en el piso y respire un momento, luego me dibuje otra marca. Esta noche iba a ser muy larga. Después de haber respirado lo suficiente decidí buscar un refugio que me proteja del frio, no iba a entrar a ninguna casa, pero por lo menos buscaría algún árbol frondoso.

Volvi por otro camino ya que quería olvidarme de la sensación de estar cerca de un demonio, el camino por el que fui tenia tiendas y tiendas, todas cerradas. Conosco este lugar, recuerdo que solía venir aquí con Mako a comer cuando el tenía tiempo. "NO" me dije a mi misma, "No" repetí. No puedo dejarme recordar algo que ya había olvidado, solo debo resistir 2 días a la mucho. Seguí caminando, apartando los recuerdos rotos de mi cabeza, desde donde estaba había otro parque a 2 manzanas. Empecé a caminar más rápido, mientras antes me durmiera mejor. Camine y camine, un poco ida, la cabeza me seguía molestando, y en un instante sentí el frio en mi cuello y la piel de gallina. Pare en seco, no estaba lista para otra pelea, no ahora. Sentí que estaba frente a mí, pero no pude ver nada. Di un par de pasos atrás, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía verlo, y yo me estaba desmayando.

El sonido de una patrulla me alerto, de un lado de la calle salieron muchos de esos policías llenos de metal, y me ataron. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear, solo deje que me llevaran, hacia la central de policía, hacia mi pasado.

.

.

.

Me desperté al escuchar el ruedo del metal contra el metal, me encontraba en una silla de metal, en un cuarto de metal, con una mesa de metal frente a mí. Mis matos estaban sujetos a la silla con metal, al igual que mis pies.

Inmediatamente me solté de las cosas que me ataban a la silla de metal, nunca había hecho metal control antes, pero Sam me explico que es solo cuestión de concentrase en la energía que transmiten los pedazos de tierra dentro del metal. Me pare, algo mareada, ya no me dolía mi cabeza, pero sentía el cuerpo como plomo. Revise la hora, eran las 10:28 pm. Estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo, un error que no debí cometer. Me volví a sentar en la silla de metal mientras revisaba cosas en mi teléfono, hasta que me percate de energías de personas muy cerca mío. Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo y no me había dado cuenta.

Estaban a mi izquierda, recuerdo haber visto que para interrogar a los delincuentes usan una especia de panel que pueden ver de un solo lado. Me están vigilando. ¡¿Delincuente?! Solo a los delincuentes los ponen en cuartos así, y atados de mano y pies. Tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Me concentre en localizar cuantas personas habían a mi alrededor aproximadamente, no tenía un número exacto, pero por lo menos 30. No puedo pasar a tanta gente. Escuche la puerta abrirse y entro una mujer con 2 guardias tras ella, la mismísima Lin BeiFong. Se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa y hablo:

-Te estuvieron buscando por un mes – dijo, buscando… ¿buscando donde supuestamente? ¿A dónde creyeron que iría? Aunque quería gritarle muchas cosas en la cara no dije nada, una de las cosas más importantes al volver a tu dimensión, ya sea por casualidad o cualquier circunstancia, es nunca demostrar que cambiaste. – ¿Dónde estuviste exactamente?

-En casa – Dije, por lo menos era la verdad, estuve en casa, el único lugar que verdaderamente puedo llamar mi hogar.

-¿Y dónde queda eso? – pregunto, ya me conocía este procedimiento, parecer buena y comprensiva para sacarte la mayor cantidad de información y luego usarla en tu contra.

- Queda exactamente donde yo quiero que este – También era verdad, Sam lo decía muy seguido.

-Escucha Korra – dijo, ya había olvidado el sonido de mi viejo nombre, Korra, - las cámaras te campataron atacando a un espíritu, eso es ilegal. – Ilegal, yo nunca llegue a saberlo.

-El me ataco, ¿sus cámaras captaron eso? – Yo no lo atacaría si él no me ataca, pero claro, los demonios siempre atacan.

-Eso es lo raro- dijo, esta vez algo más agresiva – ¿Qué hiciste tu para provocarlo? Los espíritus son mayormente pacíficos, solo atacan a quien los ataca primero. – Pacíficos…si claro, uno puede llamar pacifico a un ser que se alimenta de tu energía sin que te des cuenta, al final, todos los problemas y guerras siempre fueran a causa de ellos. Los demonios no matan de la misma manera a los normales que a nosotros, los normales no poseen tanta energía, así que ellos hacen que produzcan energía negativa de la cual alimentarse.

-Yo no hice nada, así que ya puede dejarme ir a casa.

-Sabes…un grupo de los tuyos ah estado atacando muchos espíritus por estos al rededores. – ¿Los míos? Hay más de nosotros, se supone que debo saber. Max me conto historias, en cada dimensión hay por lo menos 1000 de nosotros, dentro de un circulo dimensional pueden haber 100 millones, dependiendo de qué tan grande sea. Yo nunca me di cuenta, nunca vi a nadie con marcas, ni a nadie atacando a un demonio de la misma manera en que lo hice. Nos ocultamos bien. Entonces…¿Por qué me capturaron en la primera hora en que estuve aquí? Claro, por mi propia culpa, no es normal que los demonios caminen con la gente, los nuestros deben estar tratando de desaparecerlos, pero se reproducen rápido. Para ser más exactos, cuando uno está a punto de morir se divide en muchas partes, creando así más y más. Pero los bebes demonio no nacen aquí, nacen en los huecos interdimensionales, o en algún vacío dimensional. Luego, de alguna manera ingresan en el círculo dimensional.

Aquí eso es diferente, yo lo cambie, ahora solo salen del portal y pueden entrar cuando quieran. Claro, deja a los demonios libres para que se reproduzcan seguramente y cuando estén listos podrán venir a matarnos. Los normales no lo sienten como nosotros, ellos no hacen nada como nosotros.

-Debo suponer que estas involucrada ya que no respondes – Está prohibido revelar información nuestra a los normales. Este es un secreto que debo llevar a la tumba. Si pudiera le gritaría en su cara a esta loca que esas cosas terminaran matándola y que tan solo le hice un favor, tal vez me expulsarían de casa por eso. Eh escuchado que en muchas dimensiones los nuestros están aprobando leyes para prevenir a la población, lo que significa que están tomando a cualquier persona y le pone marcas para que sea como uno de nosotros y luche contra los demonios. Sería raro que un ejército de normales ahora con marcas ataque a los demonios, ellos no tienen experiencia, yo entreno como 5 horas al día.

-Bueno – dijo la demacrada jefa de la policía, se notaba que últimamente no había dormido bien, y estaba estresada, también algo desesperada. Todo eso se podía notar en sus ojos, su postura y su tono de voz, seguro hace tiempo quería resolver este caso, tener el control me hizo sentir un poco mejor. – Interpretare tu silencio como una afirmación – Está desesperada, ara lo que sea. No sabía cómo resistir el impulso de reírme en su cara. – Hasta que no hables te quedaras aquí, será mejor que lo hagas ahora, sabes…nadie traerá comida. – Si con eso creía que me iba a comprar estaba muy mal, puedo ponerme una marca para no tener hambre.

Como vio que yo no pensaba hablar ella se fue, supuse que los guardias se quedarían en la puerta, lo que no había previsto es que se quedarían en la parte de la puerta en la que pueden verme. Cambio de planes, atacar a los guardias. El plan era sencillo en realidad, pero tenía que ser ejecutado muy rápido, ya que me estaban vigilando desde el otro lado de la pared, tenía que hacerlo ver lo más normal posible.

Lo que haría sería:

Primero pararme pareciendo de lo más normal, luego cuando los guardias trataran de pararme dirigiré su energía central en dirección opuesta y luego la regresare. En otras palabras, los desmayare. Luego solo quedaba correr, correr hasta llegar a cualquier punto, y luego ingeniar algún plan en ese momento para poder volver a casa, a donde pertenezco.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad en ese momento, no sabía si tendría que empezar en cualquier momento o aprovechar una oportunidad. Esos guardias seguían vigilándome como si fuera alguna famosísima pieza de arte que podrían robar en cualquier momento, algo que nunca tuve aquí fue libertad.

No espere más, me puse de pies, los guardias fijaron su mirada en mi pero no hicieron nada. Eso me molestaba, estuve planeando esto meticulosamente y ellos solo se resignaron a mirarme. Rodee la mesa y me pare frente a ellos, seguían mirándome. No dejaría que no valoraran el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para escapar. Me canse, solo puse ambas manos en las muñecas de ambos…y ya, ya estaba. Ambos guardias se desplomaron en el piso, y en ese instante, solo corrí.


	5. Escape

Al salir de la puerta decidí girar a la izquierda, las alarmas habían empezado a sonar, gire a la derecha. Mala idea, dos guardias me agarraron por los brazos, ambos cayeron al piso, por lo menos estaba empezando a mejorar esa habilidad. Seguí corriendo, me encontré con otros 5 guardias en una intersección, espere a que ellos atacaran primero, como me había enseñado Sam.

Uno de ellos me sostuvo de las manos por atrás con unos látigos de metal, por alguna extraña razón instintiva utilice el metal como conexión entre él y yo, y cayó al piso. Luego los otros 4 se abalanzaron sobre mí, todos con sus látigos extraños de metal, oí caer a 2 de ellos mientras otros dos me agarraban de los hombros. Uno más cayo, con menos peso sobre mi voltee bruscamente agarrando el cuello de otro, y se desplomo.

No me preocupe por ordenar los cuerpo, ya despertarían, solo corrí, en algún momento de haber estado corriendo sin dirección por todo el edificio me encontré con 3 más, luche contra ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba perdiendo energía. Hasta que lo sentí, el frio en mi cuello, en otras palabras, demonio. De una puerta que estaba a 3 metros de donde peleábamos salió un demonio con demasiadas extremidades, me lanzo contra la pared, sentía como mi cuerpo se quedaba sin energía.

Desesperada saque un cuchillo de mi cinturón y lo incruste en su estómago, o en lo que se supone que debería ser su estómago. La criatura soltó un grito ensordecedor que desgarro mis oídos, lo patee fuerte y me soltó. Saque otro cuchillo, esta vez uno más largo y corte uno de sus costados. La bestia solo se enfureció más y me aventó contra el piso. Sus extremidades sujetaban mis piernas y brazos mientras yo trataba de liberarme, ya no podía más, sentía esa falta de energía.

Solo quedaba una cosa, atacar con lo que sea. Con una mano algo libre lance una llamarada de fuego a unos 2 metro. Esta vez el fuego fue completamente azul. Con una llama cerca de mi gire con todas mi fuerzas, logre quemar su espalda y en un descuido suyo cogí otro cuchillo y lo incruste en su cabeza. El demonio se retorció en el piso, y finalmente desapareció.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, me senté en el piso y puse mi cabeza sobre mis piernas. Ya no me importaba si me metían a la cárcel, estaba demasiado débil como para escapar de nuevo. Sentí como llegaban cientos de guardias, bueno en realidad tal vez unos 6 más, ósea en total 8, incluyendo a la jefa BeiFong. Seguía sin levantar mis rostro, no quería que descubrieran cual era mi debilidad. Estaban todos parados a mí alrededor, sentí como 2 guardias me ponían de pie sujetándome por los brazos.

Al alzar mi rostro logre distinguir a la jefa frente a mí, pero a un constado, estaba Mako.

.

.

.

Hace como 30 minutos me llevaron a la isla del templo del aire, no logre escuchar muchas conversación, no sabía lo que harían conmigo, solo quería irme, y olvidar todo esto. Revise mi teléfono varias veces, todavía no pasaba de nivel. Después de casi haber muerto bajo las manogarras de un demonio seguía en 9. Esa es la razón por la cual se necesita prueba casa 5 niveles, la dificultad aumenta en 50%. Por ejemplo, en el 10 debo ser perfectamente capaz de controlar la energía en los cuerpos sin usar manos, ni los ojos.

Esa sería una de las razones por la cual todavía no estoy en 10, soy mala controlando energías, Max lo hace demasiado fácil, igual que Sam, igual que Fran. No sé cuál es el problema conmigo. Me encuentro en el exterior, en un área que no había visto antes, tal vez sea nueva. Hay cerca de una docena de guardias a mí alrededor, dos de ellos me llevan de los brazos. Solo quiero irme, quiero irme a casa.

Nos detuvimos en un lugar abierto, bastante, la jefa Bei Fong parecía estar esperando a alguien, Mako estaba a su lado. No importa, el ya no es nada mío, de hecho, el no sabes nada sobre mí, ahora soy quien realmente quiero ser, nadie me puede cambiar. El pasado ya importa, solo quiero irme de aquí. No puedo pensar, odio esta sensación, siento que un millón de cosas pasan por mi cabeza. Quiero salir de aquí, debo salir de aquí.

Trate de soltarme del agarre de los guardias, pero solo logre que me apretaran más. No lo soporte, y los guardias cayeron al suelo. Otros dos caminaron en dirección hacia mí, pero se detuvieron cuando voltee bruscamente. No quería más guardias encima de mí.

-Deja de hacerle eso a mis guardias – dijo la jefa Bei Fong, mientras le ordenaba a otros guardias que llevaran los cuerpos de sus compañeros a otro lugar.

-Perdón – dije. No lo sentía, pero no se me ocurrió que más decir.

-Sera mejor que no intentes huir ahora – dijo la jefa con su tono de me creo victoriosa por que la derrote una vez- tenemos mucha más protección de la que crees. – No importa cuanta protección tuviera, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que mi debilidad no eran ellos, jamás me vencerían unos simples normales. Pero estando en esta isla, podría haber demonios por doquier.

Algo que me hubiera dicho Sam seria, "solo necesitas visualizar las energías del área". Claro, solo podría desmayarlos a todos en lo que Tenzin llega de hacer no sé qué cosas. No sé si podré hacer eso, nunca había desmayado personas antes de hoy, y no es que fuera tan fácil. Aunque eran las palabras de Sam seguía sin entenderlas bien. Para eso necesitaba a Fran, ella tenía la habilidad de interpretar todo lo que Sam decía. El hermano de Fran, Diego, es algo así como lo que se supone que Sam es, una persona que le enseña todo a un Fallen. Diego casi nunca está en casa de Fran, el se dedica a exterminar demonios todo el día. De hecho solo lo eh visto 3 veces, siempre entrenando con Fran.

Aproveche que los guardias empezaron a aburrirse para planear una estrategia, primero los que estaban sujendome, luego los muy tontos atacarían, y ahí caerían todos, luego solo correría al mar y vería a donde podía llegar. Cerré los ojos para visualizar mejor las energías que habían a mi alrededor de mí. Hora de Actuar.

Cayeron los 2 que me sujetaban seguidos de los 4 de atrás, luego la jefa BeiFong y unos 6 mas que habían a los alrededores. Todos, todos menos Mako, algo estaba mal. El me miro algo entre asustado y confundido, trate de sentir su energía, pero su energía nunca llego. Al parecer, bloquear la energía de alguien por tanto tiempo no era bueno, nunca había bloqueado un energía antes.

-No funciona – dije, no se porque lo dije, no, yo no le hablo yo no le hablo. Ajjj lo odio. – ¿Por qué no funciona contigo? – le grite, no sabia que me pasaba, no, tengo que irme.

-¿Que? ¿De que rayos hablas? – dijo el, no, odio su voz, odio su cara. – Sabes, no puedes hacerle eso a todos los que se crucen en tu camino – dijo señalando a los cuerpo. Como si fuera mi elección.

-Claro que no, tu estas en mi camino en este instante y no están en el suelo donde deberías estar – dije, tengo que irme, tengo que irme ahora.

-No trates de escapar ahora, todas las entradas de la isla están llenas de guardias, más que estos – dijo señalándolos, la verdad, ya no puedo desmayar a nadie más, estoy demasiado cansada. Necesitaba pensar en algo, algo que Max haría, Max es bueno en esto de escapar. Siempre escapa de Sam cuando lo obliga a ayudarme a entrenar. Max es algo impaciente conmigo entrenando, extrañamente, ya que para el resto de las cosas parece ser un budista que nunca pierde la cordura un aunque le grites directamente en los oídos.

Mako seguía sin hacer nada, yo tampoco hacia nada, esto era demasiado para mí. "Que haría Max en este momento" pensé, el probablemente me diría que solo salga corriendo. Correr es lo que Max más disfruta, esta vez le hice caso a los instintos de Max, Salí corriendo, de nuevo. Corrí, solo corrí en dirección al acantilado, a solo unos 200 metros, 150, 100, 50, pare, no sabía si tenía el coraje para saltar.

-Te vas a matar – dijo Mako que ya había llegado corriendo detrás de mí.

-Claro que no – dije sin dejar de mirar las rocas que había abajo, esto era una locura.

-No hay forma

-Shh! – le grite, sin mirarlo, odio sus ojos, hermosos horrible ojos.

-No, sabes la cárcel no es tan mala

-Callate! – grite, ajjjjj odio su voz.

-No lo hagas, estás loca

-Tal vez quiero estar loca – dije, dio un paso adelante, el acantilado estaba a menos de 1 centímetro mío.

-Sabes, estoy segura que el Avatar no puede ser una delincuente – dijo, claro que no puede ser una delincuente, digo, no, nooo!

-No! – Grite- digo, sí, puedo ser todo lo que quiera ser. – Ahora hazte a un lado – dije, el se alejo un poco, retrocedí cinco pasos. Era hora, debía saltar.

-Adiós no? – dijo él.

-Cállate – le dije, no podía concentrarme con su horrible voz sonando en mi cabeza. Corrí, y salte, caí en el agua dolorosamente. Nade profundo, lo más profundo que podía, hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más, odio que me salga cola, pero era necesario. Una cola dorada apareció en lugar de mis piernas, no soy buena controlando esa cosa, y pesa mucho, pero en el agua es muy útil.

Y luego mi piel ardió, y volví a casa.

.

.

.

Max me llevo al mar en la tarde, él sabe cuánto disfruto el agua fría sobre mi piel, a él no le gusta tanto, normalmente se queda en la arena hasta que yo regrese a la orilla. No es que sea egoísta, Max sabe que algo paso en mi prueba, está prohibido revelar esa clase de información.

Como acordamos, fuimos a mi casa a comer helado, esta era la clase de cosas que hacíamos todos los días. Max, Fran y yo hibamos a entrenar juntos, luego salíamos por el centro y en la noche hibamos a la casa de alguno de nosotros. Recuerdo que un dia nos quedamos dormidos los 3 en el sofá de Fran.

FlashBack

Algo se movió a mi costado, mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo duro, me movi un poco, creo que más bien alguien. Abrí los ojos pesadamente para ver que me encontraba en la sala de Fran, mi cabeza estaba en el hombro de Max, y a mi costado, Fran estaba recostada encima de mis piernas. No tenía ganas de salir, pero si nos quedábamos aquí en la mañana nos dolería todo el cuerpo.

-Fran…- dije moviendo un poco su cuerpo.

-Que paso? – dijo ella, su tono seguía siendo el mismo, incluso dormida.

-Nos quedamos dormido – dije

-Se supone que la gente duerme en la noche Liv – respondió ella, acomodándose mejor.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, estamos uno encima del otro

-Pueden callarse – dijo Max medio molesto medio dormido. – Liv vuelve a dormirte, mañana nos pondremos marcas nuevas y ya.

-Son unos vagos – dije acomodándome entre los 2. No opuse más resistencia, después de todo, era cierto lo que decía Max.

Fin del Flash Back

Por alguna razón no fuimos a casa de Fran hoy, de hecho, quiero ir a casa de Fran, estar sola con Max me pone algo nostálgica. Normalmente cuando Max y yo estamos solo es porque ambos queremos extraernos de la civilización o algo así.

Como por ejemplo, yo voy a la playa; y a Max le gusta correr conmigo por el mini bosque que hay atrás de mi casa. Con Fran siempre vamos a comprar ropa, descubrí que no era algo tan aburrido como lo veía antes. la mayoría de mi ropa de ejercicio es negra, porque un día Fran me dijo que la hacía sentir peligrosa, así que decidí usarla. También me gusta la ropa rasgada, por que combina con Max, esa es una razón rara. Y hablando de zapatos, no me gustan los tipos de tacón que usa Fran, así que usa más bien convers, vans y DC, o sandalias con correas.

Despues de que Sali mojada del mar me heche en la arena. Me quedaría por siempre ahí si pudiera, solo, la arena, y Max sin hablar.


	6. Caida

Puse el envase de helado de yogurt de fresa en la mesa, lista para comer hasta que alguien me detuviera cogí una cuchara sopera y la hundí con furia en el helado. Amo el helado de yogurt de fresa desde la primera vez que lo probé. Cuando la cuchara entro en mi boca supe que había olvidado algo, los topping.

Ahora en vez de comer con furia debía ordenar más toppings, porque ya no tenía. Normalmente ordeno las cosas una o dos veces a la semana, así siempre tengo de todo. Para ordenar solo debo ingresar el producto en mi teléfono, eh instantáneamente llegara a una especia de compuerta que hay en mi cocina; lo mismo pasa con la ropa, y todo lo demás.

La verdad parece muy fácil y de vagos, pero en una guerra es muy útil. Hace 2 semanas tuve mi prueba para pasar a 10, ahora voy en 11. Desde entonces eh estado comiendo helado muy seguido, no enfrente de Max, el sabría que algo pasa. Las pruebas de Max no deben ser tan difíciles, él lo ha hecho 3 veces, pero cada vez que alguien menciona eso el no actúa como paranoico al igual que yo en estas 2 semanas.

Saque los topping de la compuerta y los puse violentamente encima del helado, y los revolví. Probé el helado, esta vez, con el chocolate y las frutas, estaba delicioso. Comí casi la mitad del envase hasta que ya no pude más y guarde el helado en la congeladora, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8, Fran estaría por llegar. A las 8 Fran tiene que volver a su…dimensión, Fran es borned, como toda su familia. Ella viene de una tipo dinastía de borned, toda su familia lo es. Ella y su familia siempre van y vienen, no estoy segura de sí a la misma dimensión. A las ocho todos los borned deben volver a su dimensión, programando los horarios para no perder ningún día. Se van a las ocho y vuelven a las 8, casi ni se siente el cambio, pero ellos se lo toman muy enserio.

Decidí esperar a Fran en mi cama, no quería estar sola y sin hacer nada, a veces solo tirarse en la cama sin razón era reconfortante. Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, al verme Aslan subió después de mí. Ese animal me seguía pareciendo extraño incluso después de 3 meses y medio, siempre parecía anticipar mis movimientos. Aun así lo quería mucho, no sé si podría dormir sin el en mis pies algún día, aunque ya en la mañana él se iba sin que me dé cuenta.

Abrí la doble puerta de mi habitación, Aslan paso entre mis piernas y se lanzó a mi cama. Yo, por otro lado, decidí que dejaría de ser una floja como Max y me pondría a estudiar o algo así. Al parecer, Aslan adivino de nuevo mi cambio de idea porque salto de la cama y se paró a mi costado, como esperando que hiciera algo.

-Deberías salir a correr en la noche o algo – le dije, Aslan solo ladro una vez, ese perro era raro. – Ojala pudiera ser un perro – Recordé lo que me dijo Max el día de mi prueba, "Ojala fuera un lobo", seria excelente poder correr por las montañas llenas de nieve que veo en las fotos de Sam en su infancia. El nació en Anubis, luego se mudó a Horus y finalmente empezó a entrenar personas en Menfis.

Las cosas no andan muy bien por alla, los demonios están empezando a entrar, las protecciones ya no funcionan igual. En parte, creo que es mi culpa, yo deje que los demonios entraran a mi dimensión de forma libre, ellos se alimentan de los normales y luego viajan en otros círculos dimensionales. Los hice más fuertes. Max dice que no fue así, según él los demonios estuvieron saltándose las protecciones desde que él tiene uso de razón, Max vive aquí desde los 10. Es extraño que él sea Fallen, pero con el paso de los años el concepto de Fallen se ha ido perdiendo. De todas maneras, nunca antes habían tenido que evacuar un continente país entero. Eso me asusta, la idea de en algún momento tener que irme. Todos nos iremos en algún momento, sobre todo los fallen, no somos como los borned, que viven entre dimensiones, en algún momento tendremos que volver.

Me senté entre los cojines que tengo en mi pequeña sala en el segundo piso, no me gusta estar sola, casi siempre estoy con Max, pero resulta que el tenía que hacer algo "más importante". Se a lo que se refiere con eso, Max, al igual que yo, tenía una vida antes de venir aquí. Pero en su caso toda su familia es fallen, eso es lo raro. Aslan se hecho a mi costado, y puso su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Nuca supe porque Sam me había regalado a Aslan, él dijo que no quería que este sola, aun con Aslan, me siento sola.

No me mal entiendan, adoro a ese animal, pero no soy la clase de persona que se queda en su casa sin hacer nada con su perro. Max ama correr, también me gusta, pero más que eso me gusta nadar. Quisiera vivir cerca del mar, más cerca de lo que ya lo hago. Cerca de verdad, levantarme y ver la playa desde mi ventana.

Aslan se levantó rápidamente y salió afuera, mire mi teléfono, eran las 8:06, Fran estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Desde la ventana vi que Aslan corría hacia el bosque que rodeaba mi casa, es un perro muy raro. Me pare pesadamente, vería la televisión, pero sin Max, no es que fuera tan difícil, me sentaría en el sofá y terminaría mi helado en paz. Baje las escaleras sin ganas, cada escalón me pesaba mucho, no sabía si era el aburrimiento o que, conté cuantos eran. 1, 2, 3…15, 16, sentí algo extraño en la piel, 17, 18, como una especie de ardor, 19, 20, o más bien como si quemara, 21, 22, recordé la sensación, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba rodando por el suelo de un callejón en ciudad república.

.

.

.

Me raspe los codos al caer, felizmente llevaba pantalón asi que mis rodillas no sufrieron muchos daños. Esto no me podía estar pasando, no de nuevo. Me puse una marca curativa en el brazo y al instante el dolor fue disminuyendo. Era de día, estaba en otro callejón, no se en que parte de la ciudad. Revise la fecha y hora en mi teléfono, 11:30… 1 semana después de mi prueba. Sé que muchos borned viajan a sus dimensiones, pero no lo hacen irregularmente, ellos controlan el día y la hora.

Pensé en llamar a alguien, pero eso solo serviría para preocuparme, o más bien a mi yo del pasado. Controlar el tiempo y espacio es algo que se aprende en el nivel 15, apenas voy en el 11 y cada vez que tenemos una prueba el nivel de dificultad aumenta.

Esto está mal, no tengo a donde ir. No puedo volver a casa porque no sé cómo hacerlo, estoy perdida. Me puse de pie y camine en dirección al mar, no importaba si algún demonio me atacaba en la calle, mis zapatos tiene cuchillos especiales en las suelas. Suena extraño, pero Sam me obligo a colocar cuchillos llenos de marcas en mis zapatos. Lo más extraño aun es que Max estuvo de acuerdo, nunca eh visto a Max luchar ni nada por el estilo, solo sé que entrena porque ahora está en 19. No hay un nivel máximo, puedes entrenar tanto como quieras.

En el camino recordé las calles de la ciudad, siguen igual, excepto que veo demonios volando por el cielo, espero que con todas las energías de los normales que caminan cerca mío no me noten. Vi pasar el autobús lleno de gente, en casa no hay autobuses, solo para los niños que van a la escuela y algunos, pero no pasan por mi casa mansión.

Estoy acostumbrada a que Max me lleve a todas partes, o sino solo correr tratando de alcanzar a Max, no sé cómo alguien puede correr tan rápido. Aslan corre con nosotros, normalmente no corremos como personas normales, uno puede estar caminando con ropa normal y de pronto Max solo te dice que corras, ya me acostumbre.

Pase por un parque conocido, sigue igual, todo sigue igual. Los arboles no son como en casa, están descuidados, y los pájaros no cantan igual. El mar está cerca, puedo olerlo, en casa el mar tiene un olor diferente, es más fresco, no huele a pescado. La playa en la que nado siempre está llena de tiburones, aunque no hacen nada, también hay algunos peces, y el agua te llega a la cintura hasta unos 50 metros más adentro. Me gusta alejarme de la orilla lo más que pueda, una vez Max me convenció de surfear, le molesto el hecho de que era mejor que el para eso, aunque lo que realmente amo es bucear. Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi amada playa es perfecto para mí.

Puedo ver la playa desde donde estoy, solo debo caminar unos metros más, luego saltar y ver qué pasa, tal vez sea como antes y saltar me pueda llevar a casa. Llegue a una especie de mirador o algo así, detrás de una pequeña columna están una especie de precipicios, solo debo correr y caeré en el mar, podría ir a la playa, eso sería menos arriesgado.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, no funcionara, no es tan fácil como eso, en la prueba volví por que había pasado a 10, ahora no hay razón para volver, no creo que pasar de nivel me sirva. Di media vuelta y volví, solo quedaba caminar, caminar sin fin. Decidí ir a la playa, tal vez la arena me reconforte, aunque no sea la blanca arena ni tampoco mi mar azul, este no es mi hogar.

La playa no quedaba tan lejos del pequeño barranco del que casi salto, solo camine junto a los autos. Me dolía la cabeza, puede que sea provocado por tantas energías de normales y energías de demonios juntas, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ambos en los 3 meses y medio que llevo como fallen. En cualquier momento un demonio podría atacarme, o peor, ya que es de día podrían atacarme varios o talvez…gire bruscamente sobre mis talones, alguien me agarro del codo, instintivamente saque un cuchillo de mi suela y lo apunte hacia su rostro. Tal vez Sam tenía razón. Frente a mí se encontraba la única persona cuya energía había auto bloqueado yo misma, Mako. Esto no podría ser peor.

-¿Que rayos estás haciendo? – dije bruscamente sin dejar de apuntar con el cuchillo hacia su rostro, no sería capaz de hacerle nada, los cuchillos solo son para demonios.

-¿Que rayos estás haciendo tú? – dijo el – baja eso – baje el cuchillo, no porque él me lo haya dicho, sino porque no me serviría. Estaba vestido con su tonto uniforme de policía, que la verdad le quedaba muy bien. – Debo llevarte a la central.

-No – dije, demasiado calmada para mi gusto, estoy acostumbrada a elegir lo que quiero y lo que no, salvo que Max use chantajes sentimentales contra mí.

-No se trata de si quieres o no, tienes que ir – dijo tomándome del codo, de nuevo. Al tocarlo pude sentir un poco de su energía, es diferente a como la imagine, algo más fresca. Aprovechando la situación intente guiar su energía en dirección contraria, tal vez pudiera desbloquearla de mí de algún modo. – No hagas eso – me dijo, empezó a caminar en dirección a una patrulla que estaba cruzando la calle.

-No iré, esto es ridículo – dije sin dejar de caminar, la violencia no resuelve todos los problemas, es algo que Max me diría.

-Debes ir

-Escaparía de todas formas, esto no tiene sentido – dije sin dejar de caminar. Me llevo hasta el auto de la policía, donde había otro policía sentado en el asiento del conductor.

-Sube – dijo, su voz era neutral, no podía engañarme, ahora su energía estaba más clara, la verdad era una bola de nervios y emociones extrañas, como casi todos los normales de esta dimensión que eh visto hasta el momento.

-No – dije, nadie me obligaría a hacer algo que no quería.

-No hagas esto más difícil, tendré que usar la fuerza si no obedeces.

-La fuerza no sirve conmigo – dije, puse mi mano en la puerta, el motor era de metal, solo necesitaba que el motor dejara de funcionar, solo mover un engranaje, uno del centro. De una forma extraña logre hacerlo, no dejaría que un par de guardias normales me llevaran a una pequeña celda y luego me interrogaran.

-No sé si lo sabes, tenemos a uno de los tuyos – voltee violentamente para verle la cara, uno de los míos, ellos no podrían saber que es uno de los míos, a menos que…las marcas. Ahora tenía que ir, si más de nosotros estaban aquí significaba que había un escondite, escondite significaba una forma de volver.

-Donde dices que queda la central – le pregunte, mirando al cielo, ningún demonio se había dignado a atacarme. De todas maneras, esta vez estaba más preparada que antes, fui a investigar sobre demonios a la biblioteca, descubrí que hay formas más rápidas de matarlos.

-'Que no lo recuerdas?- dijo – no necesitas saberlo de todos modos, no iremos a pie. – Tal vez eso sea un problema ahora.

-El motor no funciona – dije

-Claro que si – respondió el, y le hizo una seña al otro policía para que prendiera el auto. Debido a mis grandes habilidades, el motor no pudo arrancar.

-Claro que no – dije, con un tono ganador que Max utiliza para restregarme en la cara sus victorias. Se siente bien hablar así, tal vez tenga que usar el tono de Max más seguido

.

.

.

Llegamos a la central de policía, no la recuerdo tan bien, creo que ahora es más grande.

-No se permiten objetos de metal dentro de esta área – dijo un policía, habían una de esas máquinas que detectan metal en los extremos de ese pasadizo largo. Me quite las cuchillas de los zapatos, 3 en cada uno, y una pequeña cuchilla en la punta de ambos zapatos, a veces Sam exageraba en esto. Al pasar por la maquina sonó y unos guardias me pasaron un detector pequeño por todo el cuerpo, al parecer Sam había escondido una punta de metal en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, es extraño que no lo haya sentido.

-Buen intento – dijo Mako detrás de mí mientras me conducía por el pasadizo hasta el ascensor.

-No lo hice apropósito – dije, odiaba que la gente no me creyera, eso siempre pasaba aquí – Olvide que eso estaba ahí. – Oprimió el botón del piso 9, Max ama usar las escaleras, a veces compite con el ascensor, lo que me parece sumamente infantil.

-¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar que puso un objeto de metal puntiagudo en su bolsillo? – Era cierto, solo a Sam se le ocurriría esconder armas en mi ropa mientras no me daba cuenta.

-Puede pasar – dije, odiaba tener que hablar con él, pero la comunicación me permitía el acceso a su energía, la cual casi desbloqueaba por completo. Una vez en el piso nueve me llevo a una sala de interrogación como en la que había estado la otra vez que vine, pero esta tenía mayor seguridad, tal vez porque ahora saben de lo que soy capaz.

-No entiendo para que me necesitan – dije, me llevo por una serie de laberintos, aunque me di cuenta de que conducían al mismo sitio.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es una niña – dijo el, solo unos salvajes como estos podrían capturar a una niña. – No tan pequeña, tal vez 15 o 16. – Aun no era mayor de edad, no había razón para hacerle esto.

-Sigo sin entender

-Ella no habla nuestro idioma – Nosotros no hablamos en este idioma, cada continente país tiene su propio idioma, conozco uno 7.

-¿Y como sabes que yo poder entender lo que dice?

-No lo sé, la jefa lo supuso, y como las cámaras te captaron me mandaron a traerte – Claro, que conveniente. Al parecer Mako se cansó de dar tantas vueltas y se detuvo en una puerta de metal, toco y le abrieron otros policías. Pase, el cuarto era de metal, era exactamente igual al cuarto en el que estuve. La niña de 15 0 16 estaba sentada con una cara de impaciente, típica de nosotros. Su cabello era negro y lacio, sus ojos eran de un azul muy oscuro, por cómo estaba vestida supuse que era como Fran que siempre trata de verse lo más hermosa posible, no lucia como si hubiera salido a pelear contra algún demonio.

Cuando entre inmediatamente me miro, probablemente sintió mi energía, debe estar bien entrenada si vive en esta dimensión, con todos estos demonios.

-Hablale – me dijo Mako.

-Ni que fuera tan fácil – le dije, el tono de Max me sentaba mejor de lo que creí.

-¿No la conoces? No creí que fueran tantos aquí – Yo no creí que existiéramos aquí, no hasta hace 2 semanas cuando la jefa Bei Fong me lo dijo. La niña, o más bien adolecente solo me seguía mirando, sabía lo que hacía, me estaba analizando, probablemente trataba de adivinar de donde provenia mi energía.

_**-Eres de Menfis **_**–**me dijo en el idioma Menfis, su voz era muy calmada, no parecía estar nerviosa.

-_**Si **_

_**-No te eh visto por aquí**_

_**-No se supone que debo estar aquí**_

_**-Si hablas su primitivo lenguaje significa que naciste aquí, pero como no te eh visto, asumo que eres Fallen.**_ –Las habilidades de deducción de esta adolescente me parecieron extraordinarias, casi tan estraordinarias como las de Sam.

_**-Soy Rachel, vivo aquí con mi hermano hace 3 semanas.**_

_**-Soy Liv, ya no vivo aquí.**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí ahora?**_

_**-No se**_

-No estas planeando una huida extraordinario o si? – pregunto Mako.

-No me interrumpas – le dije con tono de Max, probablemente el tono de Max era demasiado para los normales de esta dimensión, Max es muy sarcástico.

-No se supone que te traje para que conversen

-¿Entonces para que me trajiste si se puede saber? – Dije cruzando mis brazos y mirándolo, tal vez una mirada de Max seria adecuada en este momento, lamentablemente no se como hacerla.

-Se supone que debemos interrogarla, y ya que al parecer no la conoces asumo que no son del mismo bando o algo asi.

_**-¿Que esta diciendo?**_- me pregunto Rachel curiosa.

_**-Quieren interrogarte, ¿Dónde vives ahora?**_

_**-Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en el refugio, pero hoy decidi salir a explorar un poco, no salio tan bien como crei.**_

_**-¿Refugio?**_

_**-Esta en el mar, mas bien encima, mas bien…es una isla que contruimos hace como 1 mes y medio.**_

_**-¿Cuántos son?**_ –Al parecer estuvieron aquí antes que yo me diera cuenta.

_**-No se, tal vez unos 200 o 250, algunos van y vienen.**_

_**-No lo eh visto**_

_**-Las protecciones son demasiado fuertes, solo lo puedes ver con una marca que el gobierno de Horus nos dio.**_

_**-¿Eres de Horus?**_

_**-Si, pero tuve que viajar aquí, las cosas ahí están feas…, no les digas nada sobre nuestra ubicación, ni de nuestro numero, ya vere como escapo, son muy fáciles los normales de esta dimensino, pero mi hermano dijo que trate de parecer indefensa.**_

_**-¿Cuantos años tienes?**_

_**-16**_

_**-Y ese refugio…que tal es**_

_**-No es como estar en casa, pero es aceptable, por lo menos tenemos tecnologio, no soporto las dimensiones anticuadas.**_

-Deja de hablar con ella – dijo Mako, algo extrañado, su energía estaba más clara ahora.

-Puedo hablar con ella lo que quiera – dije, esta vez con mi propio tono.

_**-Cuando salgamos te enseñare el refugio, y te presentare a todos, les gusta tener a alguien de Menfis.**_

_**-¿Cuantos de Menfis hay? Ese es el problema, no hay ninguno, eres suertuda, no necesitas mudarte a una dimensión desconocida. **_–Nadie quiere irse de casa, yo tampoco.

_**-Probablemente tengamos que irnos también **_–Max me lo dijo muchas veces, ahora es oficial, en algún momento nos iremos.

_**-Lo siento **_–Ella debía entender lo que se siente.

_**-Gracias**_

En ese instante entro la jefa Bei Fong y el ambiente se helo, su sequito de guardias ineptos estaban muertos de miedo, tal vez porque ahora éramos 2.

_**-¿Y esa señora amargada quién es? **_–Pregunto Rachel, ella me recordaba a Fran, hablaba graciosamente con un tono de medio Fresa.

_**-La Jefa de la policía, y sequito de guardias, son inofensivos.**_

_**-Están demasiado asustados**_

_**-No…bueno, tal vez…hace 2 semanas tuve una prueba y vine aquí.**_

_**-¿Así que fuiste tú? Escuche que capturaron a uno de nosotros, pero nunca supimos quien, hasta ahora.**_

_**-¿En qué nivel estas?**_

_**-7, pero mi educación ha sido irregular, aprendí mas sobre energía que sobre luchar y esas cosas.**_

-No hables con ella mientras no la estemos interrogando – dijo la jefa, Rachel tenía razón, estaba toda amargada.

_**-No hables mientras no te diga.**_

_**-OK **_– dijo ella, estaba muy tranquila.

-Encontramos a la señorita caminando tranquilamente en la calle, uno de mis detectives la reconoció por los tatuajes que lleva y la trajimos aquí hace un par de horas. Al parecer no estaba haciendo nada ilegal.

-Entonces no hay razón para traerla aquí – dije molesta.

-Es una de ellos

-También yo – dije, no debí decir eso, tal vez era demasiado peligroso

-Ninguna de las 2 se comporta como la mayoría de ustedes, esta adolescente estaba caminando tranquila y no se resistió al arresto; tú parecías algo confundida, no como los que vemos normalmente, ellos son más rápidos. – Los demás debían ser de mayor nivel, yo solo estoy en 11, eso es demasiado bajo para mi edad. Max es una excepción, no le gusta entrenar tanto. – ¿Entonces la conoces?

-No puedo decirle eso

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Quiero que la dejen ir en este instante, ni siquiera es mayor de edad.

-Necesitamos interrogarla

-Ella no les dirá nada, ni yo tampoco.

-Entonces se quedaran aquí más tiempo – dijo molesta, trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero obviamente estaba desesperada.

_**-Tendremos que salir por la fuerza**_

_**-Bien, puedo deshacerme de todos los de este piso y luego el siguiente y así**_ –Estaba emocionada, probablemente nunca hizo nada como esto.

_**-Bien, pero que no dure mucho.**_

_**-OK**_

Entonces calleron todos, incluido Mako, Rachel lo hace parecer muy fácil, seguro hizo eso toda su vida. Salimos en unos pocos minutos, ojala pudiera hacerlo igual de fácil. Note que al final estaba algo cansada, pero ahora tenia que conocer a los demás. Tenía que ir al refugio.


	7. Planes

Al salir por la puerta sentí algo, una especie de sentimiento como de nervios y algo más que no sabría explicar. Resultaba cómico que dentro del edificio acabábamos de cometer un crimen y aquí afuera todo seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tendremos que nadar, no puedo viajar frente a tanta gente. – El sol me daba en la cara, no soporto este calor. En casa cada vez que tengo calor solo corro hasta la playa, lo haría aquí también, pero el mar no es igual.

-¿Está lejos? – No puedo ver el refugio por que las protecciones solo permiten que lo vea quien ah estado dentro antes. Necesito que Rachel me lleve

-No, bueno, algo…- Supongo que debido a los barcos no pueden establecerse muy cerca de la costa, aunque con algunas protecciones extra se puede desviar cualquier cosas que pase cerca.

-No te preocupes, se nadar – Más bien, amo nadar, tanto así que me sale cola de pez cuando nado por mucho tiempo. Odia la cola, enserio la odio, pesa mucho pero de alguna manera ayuda. Es extraño como uno puede desarrollar habilidades ajenas a su naturaleza, nunca entendí porque, los normales son normales, y nosotros…podemos ser todo lo que queramos ser.

-Bien, entonces será fácil – Max nunca nada conmigo, nadar es algo que debo hacer sola siempre, aunque con el esperándome en la orilla me siento feliz, me siento en paz. –¿Tu…eres lo que llaman aquí…"una maestra"? –Sam me explico que nosotros podemos controlar los elementos de una forma diferente, no lo hacemos como en esta dimensión, aquí dicen que lo hacen como una extensión de ti mismo; nosotros lo hacemos diferente, Sam dice que tienes que sentirlo.

-Lo era…bueno lo soy, pero ya no como antes – Al ser el Avatar soy parte demonio, al convertirme en fallen esa parte demonio tuvo que irse, o quedarse, nunca supe lo que paso en realidad, pero ya no es igual. No controlo los elementos como yo quiera, de hecho no me gusta hacerlo. – ¿Oye no deberíamos ir a la playa?

-A si – dijo y se puso a caminar. Se parecía demasiado a Fran, excepto por que Rachel parecía tomar las cosas más a la ligera, como Max. Era una combinación de ellos dos con algo de ella misma. –Entonces… ¿qué elemento controlabas? – También puedo controlar los cuatro ahora, pero no necesito mis manos, solo necesito controlar la energía en mí y en el elemento y combinar ambas. Eh oído que los que se dedican a cazar demonios dejar una marca especial en el lugar en el que según ellos "hicieron algo rebelde" Fran me platico de eso, es algo así como la forma de un pájaro, pero lo diferente es que prenden fuego la pared o lo que sea y la marca se graba de esa manera. Quise aprender a hacerla desde que oí sobre esa marca, solo conozco las marcas más usadas y las más necesarias.

-Todos –dije precipitadamente, siempre trato de no pensar en el pasado y en lo ignorante que era. Siempre trato de no pensar en lo que deje atrás. Sam me dijo que soy fallen desde que tengo 9, la primera vez que fui al bosque por la sensación rara, pero que para convertirme en fallen completamente tenía que…bueno caerme. Dijo que algunos de mis recuerdos fueron borrados, como los recuerdos de otros como yo que estuvieron vigilándome de cerca mientras crecía.

-No se supone entonces que tú eres…espera…eh escuchado sobre eso pero no lo recuerdo bien – Reí ligeramente, es raro que alguien empieza diciendo algo dramáticamente y luego diga que no recuerda lo que iba a decir. –No es mi culpa no saber mucho sobre esta dimensión – dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos. – Mi hermano no me deja salir.

-Tal vez sea porque te podría pasar lo que te paso – Estábamos muy cerca de la playa ahora, esta vez nada me detendría, llegaría al refugio y alguien me ayudaría a volver a casa, estaba dispuesta a dormir esa noche en mi cama. De hecho, llamaría a Max para ver una película en mi cuarto hasta quedarnos dormidos, sería como todos los días, nada cambiaria solo por haber vuelto.

-Eso es porque me falta entrenamiento, cuando vivía en otras dimensiones no podía entrenar así que estoy retrasada. – La primera semana que estuve en casa Sam tenía que llevarme a entrenar todos los días, la idea me emociono al principio, ya después la parte de pasar tantas horas al día en un gimnasio me aterraban, hasta que conocí a Fran, vamos a entrenar juntas casi siempre.

-Te entiendo, también estoy algo retrasada – Uno no puede subir tantos niveles en tan solo 3 meses, el promedio es d por mes. Max es muy flojo, así que no entrena conmigo, no sé en qué momento lo hace pero sé que en algún momento remoto del día él está en un gimnasio. Max me dijo que a veces vuelve a su dimensión, no me dijo porque. Me aterroriza la idea de volver más veces aquí, no tengo nada aquí, no tengo a nadie aquí.

Cuando llegamos a la playa sentí algo, no sé si se podría llamar nostalgia, extraño mi mar, extraño mi hogar. Rachel empezó a caminar directo al mar.

-¿Que no vienes? – dijo volteando hacia mí. Empecé a caminar detrás de ella, el agua tocando mis piernas me hizo sentir libre, sin darme cuenta el agua ya me llegaba a los hombros, y unos minutos después ya estaba totalmente sumergida. Solo seguí a Rachel, mi habilidad para nadar me ayudó mucho esta vez, ni siquiera llego a salirme esa horrible cola hasta llegar al refugio.

.

.

.

1 semana después

.

.

.

Mas o menos

.

.

.

Desde la vez que escape con Rachel eh estado volviendo irregularmente, ahora caigo rodando en las cálidas arenas del refugio, es mejor caer en arena que en el suelo duro. Me levanto rápidamente, estoy acostumbrándome a estas caídas. Sam dice que con algo de práctica podre caer de pie, dudo que pueda llegar a hacerlo.

Entro corriendo hasta el interior del refugio, el edificio donde vivimos me recuerda a un extraño edificio en el centro de Menfis. Hay una especie de comedor o más bien lovi o sala, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es lo primero que uno ve al pasar por las puertas de vidrio del primer piso. Si uno sigue caminando por el pasadizo llega a los ascensores, y ahí solo son los departamentos, todos del mismo tamaño. Subí por las escaleras, mi departamento o como Max lo llama "mi casa de repuesto" está en el piso 6, no es muy alto.

Nunca le conté a Max sobre esto, el solo lo adivino, lo cual me molesto lo suficiente como para no hablarle por todo una hora. Considerando que paso todo el día, menos el entrenamiento, con él, es un buen logro. Aun en los entrenamientos lo llamo muy seguido, ahora que lo digo parezco muy dependiente de él.

Al llegar a la sexta planta camino hasta mi puerta y solo la abro, "mi casa de repuesto" se ha vuelto una especie de mini sala de reuniones para todos los que conozco del refugio. Pero hoy no es así, hoy mi pequeña casita esta vacía, mejor así, puedo dormir en paz. Más bien no, no quiero dormir, quiero salir. Podría correr, pero no sin Max, podría nadar…tal vez otra cosa. Me sobresalto con el sonido de mi teléfono y miro la pantalla, Ian. Es el hermano de Rachel, se parece mucho, mucho, no tanto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – no es que no me caiga bien, pero, ajjjjj tiene una mirada demasiado profunda y todo lo que dice es demasiado…directo.

-Si ya llegaste – dijo con su tono directo, es demasiado…no sé cómo decirlo, mandón, amargado, parece robot – Deberías estar entrenado.

-Es muy temprano – con las pocas conversaciones que eh tenido son así, la verdad me eh llegado a quedar más de 2 días cuando vengo, mis viajes son demasiado irregulares, tengo que manejar eso.

-Deberías entrenar – Ian siempre está entrenando, o si no está monitoreando cosas en la sala de controles en el primer sótano de la isla donde entrenamos.

-Bien – dije y colgué inmediatamente el teléfono, luego lo guarde con furia violenta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Entrenar no era lo que había planeado hace cuando llegue hace unos pocos minutos. Salí por la puerta sin pensarlo más, entrenaría, de todos modos estaba retrasada.

Y volví a recorrer el mismo camino, hasta que llegue a la arena y me salce sobre el agua fría, el agua era la mejor parte del camino, y la peor era al momento de salir. Salir mojada y caminar sobre la arena no es tan malo, de hecho en casa lo disfruto, pero luego tengo que entrenar. Pude haber usado el puente como una persona normal, pero quería nadar. Salgo pesadamente del agua, podría secarme yo sola, al final decido secarme todo menos el cabello, así mojado se siente bien.

.

.

.

1 hora después

.

.

.

Caigo sobre el suelo de una de las salitas de entrenamiento personalizas, o más bien que se personalizan. Después de que un saco de arena se estrellara contra mí, en realidad, después de que fuera lanzado hacia mí. Ian se me queda mirando mientras yo estoy en el suelo, su mirada es…penetrante. A veces la ciento a la distancia, es extraño que una mirada se pueda sentir. Se sienta a mi lado y me sigue mirando, esto me pone incomoda.

-Esto no está funcionando – Ah tratado de enseñarme como atacar demonios desde otros ángulos, eh incluso algo extraño sobre como confundir tu propia energía y cosas que nunca puedo lograr.

-No me digas – digo sarcásticamente y me siento frente a él, por lo menos ahora ya no me mira a mí, más bien tiene la mirada perdida.

-Debería funcionar – dijo y me volvió a mirar, esta vez a los ojos. Su mirada me pone incomoda y confundida al momento, se porque, es un experto controlador de energías. Al parecer Rachel aprendió de alguien.

-No hagas eso

-¿Qué cosa? – dice sin dejar de mirarme, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre cada una de mis emociones y pensamientos. Aunque no es que pueda leer mi mente.

-Eso, deja de mirarme de esa manera, si supiera cual es el problema te lo diría – Si voy a empezar a caer más seguido aquí necesito aprender a defenderme, ahora estoy en 12, entrenar tanto me ha servido de algo.

-Perdón – dice y se pone de pie. – Necesito que te concentres más, descansa por ahora. –Dice, y se va neutralmente, como siempre. Odio la neutralidad en las personas, la energía de Ian es tan fuerte que no puedo leerla, no es como si estuviera bloqueada, puedo sentirla, pero no puedo tocarla, o más bien sentirla de la manera correcta, como si no tuviera emociones.

.

.

.

En la noche

.

.

.

Más bien en la madrugada

.

.

.

Me desperté de mi noche sin sueños por el sonido de la madera, madera…Alguien tocaba mi puerta. Me paro aun sin despertarme y bajo las pequeñas escaleras que separan el dormitorio del resto de mi casa de repuesto y camino hasta la puerta, que está al lado de la cocina frente a la sala.

Pongo mi mano en el frio picaporte y paro un momento, alguien me despertó y planeaba abrir molesta o algo fastidiada. Pero yo nunca abrí la puerta, si no que la persona que estaba detrás de ella la abrió por sí sola, haciéndome caer al piso. Mientras yo me movía por ahí toda adolorida Ian había entrado a mi casita. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me miro, con su mirada penetrante, esa que tanto detesto.

-Liv, levántate – dijo, me molesto que lo dijera con un pequeño tono de burla casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije aun en el piso, cruce las piernas y los brazos mirando hacia arriba. Él se inclinó hasta llegar a mi altura y me siguió mirando de esa manera, esa horrible manera. –Ya no hagas…

-Algún día también tú lo harás – dijo, y me tendió una mano para levantarme. La tome, era más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado, digo, lo eh visto golpear esos sacos de arena que hay por ahí, pero me levanto como si no pasara nada.

-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o qué? – digo, el sigue parado frente a mi mirándome. –Ya te dijo que no hagas eso.

-En realidad tu también lo haces, todos lo hacemos – Es cierto, estamos acostumbrados a conocernos de esa manera, y a todo lo que nos rodea. Pero no como Ian, no de esa manera.

-Si pero…

-Necesito que vengas conmigo –dijo, esta vez dejo de mirarme y volteo su mirada hacia.

-Si alguien viene a despertarme a estas horas de la madrugada creo que le diría que quiero dormir.

Ojala no hubiera hecho eso, porque el camino hasta tener sus ojos muy pero muy clavados en los mios. Tal vez el tiene razón y yo debería hacer lo mismo.

-Es urgente. –Dijo sin desclavarme sus ojotes.

-No iré si no me dices sobre que es – Había algo que me decía que era verdad, tal vez ya estaba empezando a poder leer su energía.

-No puedo decírtelo, ni siquiera sé de qué se trata –Era verdad, lo sentía, esto de los ojos funcionaba.

-Bien – Inmediatamente me tomo de la mano y mi piel ardió en fuego, su fuego era diferente, más rápido de lo normal. Esta vez cai parada, la primera vez que caigo parada. Me soltó la mano, estábamos en un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Éramos muchos, los conocía a casi todos, todos del refugio.

-Muy bien! Todos siéntense y escuchen – dijo una chica a la que apenas recuerdo haber visto por ahí. Su cabello es rubio y corto. Me siento confundida, todo esto acaba de pasar demasiado rápido. Me senté en una especie de caja de metal, todos estaban sentados en ellas, Ian se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Para que se supone que nos despertaron a esta hora? –dijo Megan, una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises. Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista es una máquina de matar demonios. Se viste como Fran, solo que de una manera más simple, pero siempre lleva un guate de cuero en la mano izquierda.

-Estoy en eso– respondió la chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo. –Alex, deja de jugar con tu teléfono. –Dijo la chica anónima al chico que estaba a mi lado derecho. Lo eh visto unas pocas veces. Su cabello es marrón, y necesita un corte, algo extraño de son sus ojos verdes, que en la sombra son más bien grises. Recuerdo haber desayunado en la misma mesa que él, tiene un estilo country moderno y al parecer es adicto a su teléfono.

-Pero…

-En este momento –repitió la chica rubia. De pronto su nombre vino a mi cabeza, Camille. Lo recordé por que escuche a unos chicos hablar sobre que acababan de nombrarla líder del refugio. Hace 3 días. Alex guardo su teléfono a regañadientes. –Bien, al parecer estamos todos. – Éramos 7 en total, incluida Camille. –Voy a ser muy rápida y directa con esto, necesito que vayan a esa ciudad y que marquen tantos normales como sea posible.

-No hay forma de hacer eso –dijo una chica con aspecto hippie con la que almorcé hace unos días, Maya. –El lugar está lleno de demonios.

-No es tan mala idea, podríamos matar algunos. –dijo Megan.

-Imposible –dijo un chico que no conozco, que estaba sentado detrás de Maya.

-Oigan –dije Camille – No irán desprotegidos, tenemos nuevas marcas. Y necesito que se pongan a trabajar ahora, así que vístanse correctamente y vayan en este instante –Todos se dirigieron hacia los vestidores, aprendí que aquí en el refugio las cosas se hacen rápido, muy rápido. Después de asignarnos uniformes completamente negros, que por cierto me hacían sentir peligrosa, fuimos a una sala de armas que nunca había visto antes. La hermana de Fran adora las armas, una vez fui con Fran a verla en una de sus clases para principiantes, puede lanzar cuchillo desde muy lejos y dar en el centro.

Sam dice que las armas no son más poderosas que la energía, por eso debes combinar ambas para crear una fuerza inigualable, no entiendo lo que quiso decir.

-Genial –dijo Megan mientras examinaba cada uno de los afilados cuchillos de la pared.

-Que sádica –respondió el chico que no conozco.

-Nunca dije para que los quería utilizar Noah, en ese caso el sádico serías tú. –Megan cogió un cuchillo delgado con una punto algo torcida, era perfecto para incrustárselo a un demonio en el pecho. –Creo que alguien debe marcar los cuchillos.

-Tengo las nuevas marcas aquí –dijo Alex detrás de mí, viendo a la pantalla de su teléfono. Mi incline hacia la pantallita para ver las marcas, no se veían complicadas.

-¿Son para las armas? – pregunte, ya que no me parecían conocidas.

-Sí, son muy nuevas, resulta que ya que en esta dimensión la gente controla elementos necesitamos algo nuevo, que sea incontrolable y totalmente desconocido para los demonios de esta dimensión. – "Un demonio confundido no podrá leerte de la misma manera" otra frase de Sam que nunca llegue a entender.

-Sera mejor prepararnos ya, son las 2:14 am –dijo Maya que había cogido un par de cuchillos pequeños y los había guardado en su cinturón. Todos aquí se veían muy normales, pero en realidad eran totalmente diferentes unos de otros. – Liv conoce las calles así que ella nos organizara, ordenes de Camille.

-¿Qué? –dije. Ahora resulta que estoy a cargo de una misión extremadamente peligrosa. –Apenas si recuerdo como llegar de una esquina a otra.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de este lugar – dijo Ian, que acababa de llegar..- Camille solo quiere que nos guíes hasta el centro, y te usaremos de carnada si es que viene la policía. Y ya sabes, necesitas saber a lo que te enfrentas.

-Bien, entonces….-Quise decir antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Alex.

-Malas noticias chicos –dijo, todos nos abalanzamos sobre la pantalla del teléfono de Ales, un mensaje, es gracioso como un mensaje puede cambiarlo todo. Nadie hablo por unos minutos, esperando a que alguien dijera que haríamos ahora. Solo dos palabras:

"Dimension liberada"


End file.
